lost and found
by Angel Kuchiki
Summary: you'll have to read it to see what the storys about
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own bleach.  
><strong>prologue<strong>

Rukia was extreamly heartbroken when Byakuya died, he was her only remaining connection to her sister, and now he was gone. She was able to hide how depressed she was prety well, but even so, it was getting harder and harder to keep doing the things she used to do, like beating up Ichigo or yelling at him for doing something stupid. Uduyu was a constant in her life now, she always knew where he would be, unlike Ichigo who did random things all the time and made everyone worry about him.

She felt happy for Totsuki and Renji who had started dating, but she couldent help feeling just a little spiteful that they where able to be happy and she couldn't. One day, two years after the winter war, Uduyu aproached her looking rather shy and embaressed. She frowned, wondering what was wrong, when suddenly Uduyu dropped to one knee in front of her and, pulling out a little black box he said "Rukia...", "yes?" she asked. Opening the box, revealing a ring, Uduyu asked "Will you marry me?" immedeatly after asking he held his breath waiting for her answer. She blinked, surprised, before gasping and saying "Of course, Uduyu, i'd love to." before she pulled him into a hug.

A year later, her wedding day and Totsuki's wedding day had finnaly arived, they were having a double wedding and both were really nervous about there big day. Totsuki was getting married to Renji and she was so exited she was making herself nervous. Rukia was just happy that she was getting married to someone she was in love with. When Ichigo was asked what his type was, he blushed and looked away as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Grimmjow.", "What was that" Totsuki said, steeming. Ichigo just blushed deeper and mumbled again. "Speak up, damit" Totsuki shouted. Ichigo seemed to get pissed off at this and he shouted at Totsuki "I said that my type was Grimmjow." Everyone was shocked into speechlessness at this sudden and unexpected outburst. No one had expected him to be gay, although it did explain quite a few things.

A year later, Totsuki gave birth to a boy and she named him Grimmjow for his shocking resemblance to his namesake.

Five years later, Rukia gave birth to a little boy who looked a lot like Byakuya, so she named him Byakuya Kuchiki Ishida.

A year later, Totsuki gave birth to twin girls and the older one was named yuki because she had unusually pale skin and everyone agreed that thats what her name should be, and it was. the other little girl was named hanayuu.

Four years later, Totsuki died in a tragic accident leaving Grimmjow, now ten, to look after his younger sisters, now 4, by himself.

**Prologue end**


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty six years after the Winter War

Ichigo still looked twenty one and everyone knew not to mention Grimmjow's name around him. Totsuki and Renji were still trying to find their children. Rukia and Uduyu were sending their 17 year old son to public school for the third year in a row.

Byakuya came home one day in June and what made it notable was that he was really happy. Rukia frowned as she asked "Byakuya, what happened?" Stopping, Byakuya turned and said "I got paired up with this girl in my science class and she's really cool... although, I don't think she knows it, But she's also really pretty and", "Wait!" Rukia said, interrupting Byakuya. "Slow down and start from the beginning. What is her name and is she nice or is she really stuck up." Rukia asked Byakuya. "Don't say that about Yuki, she's really nice to everyone, even if she only does it out of habit because she works as a waitress after soccer practice every other day and on the other days she works after kendo." Rukia blinked, surprised, Byakuya seemed to be really obsessed with Yuki... wait, did he say Yuki? "um, did you say that this girls name is Yuki?" Rukia asked.

"Yea, why?" Byakuya asked, confused as to why his mom wanted to know. "What does she look like? What's her last name? How old is she? Does she have any siblings?" Rukia asked Byakuya using about one breath of air to ask all three questions.

"Mom wait, I can only answer so many questions at a time. Ok, to answer the first question, she has long black hair that she keeps in a high braid and she has pale white skin and her eyes change color sometimes, and she likes to wear a black and red version of the school uniform, and the way she walks makes her seem like she's floating because her head doesn't bob and she walks with a strait back like a princess. Next question, hmm... lets see, oh! She's never actually told anyone her last name but everyone just calls her Yuki and she's sixteen and, yes, she does have siblings, or rather, a sibling, and he is, lets see, six years older than her and his name is Grimmjow. Does that answer all your questions?" Byakuya said, slightly amused that his mom had taken such an interest in Yuki.

Rukia frowned, thinking, suddenly her head shot up and she said in a slightly panicked voice "Are you absolutely sure that she only has one sibling and not two?" Byakuya's face darkened as he remembered something. "She had two siblings but now she only has one" Byakuya said coldly. Rukia was shocked at this unexpected news. "What do you mean?" Rukia asked, worried.

Glaring at her, Byakuya said with ice in his voice "I mean her sister died. Any more questions?" Rukia was taken aback at how mad Byakuya had gotten at the mention of Yuki's sister. Later that night Rukia talked to Uduyu about it and he agreed that it was probably best if they didn't mention anything to either Ichigo or Renji until they had more information on the situation.

Byakuya started distancing himself from his family, causing Rukia to be concerned as to what was going on. He was also becoming colder to everyone including his teachers and it was making Rukia nervous because Byakuya was becoming more and more like his namesake and it was making it harder for her because she kept wanting to refer to him as nii-samma and she knew that would be bad.

Byakuya's point of view

"Damn, it's Saturday" Byakuya muttered to himself as he walked to the nearby cafe. "Why is that a bad thing?" A familiar voice asked from behind him causing him to jump. "Yuki I didn't hear you approach, sorry." Byakuya said, embarrassed. Yuki grinned and said "It's okay I don't mind. So why do you hate Saturdays so much anyways?" Byakuya answered "On Saturdays I have to train with Yoruichi. Oh, yea, my mom wants to know what your last name is."

Yuki blinked before frowning and asking "How does your mom know about me and what's her name?" Byakuya blushed lightly and said, embarrassed "Sorry I started talking about you to my mom cause she asked why I was so happy the other day and I told her your name and then she wanted to know more so I told her that your older brother's name is Grimmjow. Oh and my mom's name is Rukia, if that helps." Yuki just smiled and said "It's fine as long as you take me with you to train with Yoruichi."

Yoruichi blinked at them in surprise as they stood outside Urahara's shoten. Yuki sighed then said "If this is all you do for training then I could teach you more than this." This seemed to snap Yoruichi out of her thoughts and she asked Yuki "whats your name and have you trained in hand to hand combat before or with weapons?" Yuki laughed and said "my names Yuki and I have had training before." Yoruichi nodded approvingly before asking "whats your last name Yuki?" Yuki sighed before saying "Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and that includes you old man." Yoruichi blinked before asking "Who are you talking to?" Yuki pointed towards the shop and said "The old man inside the store." Yoruichi looked surprised before saying "Alright I'll train you"

They went into the underground training room and found Ururu already there along with Urahara. Byakuya had a bad feeling about Urahara being there. Yuki said "Ok so you promise not to tell anyone what my last name is right?" Urahara and Yoruichi shared a look before they both said "alright, we wont tell" Ururu nodded and Byakuya said "Is it okay if I tell my mom?" Yuki sighed, before saying "No its not okay you can't tell anyone at all." Byakuya blinked before he too nodded. Yuki took a deep breath and said "My last name is Abari and nii-sama and I have been keeping a low profile on purpose so please don't tell anyone."

Yoruichi told Yuki to start with trying to hold her own against Ururu for as long as possible. Ururu asked Yuki to please put on the headgear so she wouldn't get hurt and Yuki shook her head and said she wouldn't need it. Ururu threw a punch at Yuki and, instead of dodging it like everyone expected, she held a hand up to catch the punch. Jinta shouted "Your insane" however, when Ururu's fist connected with Yuki's hand, instead of sending Yuki flying, it stopped. Yuki smiled sadly and said softly "sorry" before she punched Ururu, who still looked eighteen, in the gut, sending her flying into a bolder.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruichi's point of view

Yoruichi was surprised at how strong Yuki was. Ururu was strong enough now to take out a lower level espada and yet Yuki had taken her out with a single punch. Yoruichi was impressed although she wouldn't admit it, she was curious as to how well Yuki would do in hand to hand combat against her. "All right, now for the hand to hand combat, Byakuya you go work on kido with Tesai, Yuki you come with me" Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi took Yuki over to a corner of the underground training room and, turning, she sized Yuki up before adjusting her stance to an offensive position and said "You have to be ready for" Yoruichi was cut off by Yuki saying curtly "I know, I'm not some idiot whose always lived a sheltered life in which the worst injury they've suffered is a paper cut." Yuki sounded pissed off that Yoruichi thought that she didn't know the basic rules of fighting. "alright then, I won't talk anymore" Yoruichi said before launching an attack at Yuki.

Yuki's point of veiw

Yuki simply side stepped Yoruichi's attack and waited for the next attack. Yoruichi frowned and said "You dodged. Why didn't you attack?" Yuki scoffed and said "I have no reason to fight you with the intent of injury, and your not even trying very hard, in fact, one could say that your holding back, Yoruichi. I have a proposition for you. Since both of us are wearing gigais then how about we see who can force the other out of their gigai first." Yoruichi blinked, surprised Yuki HAD a gigai, before grinning and saying "Your on." before shooting forward using shunpo and aiming another attack.

Yuki caught Yoruichi's kick with her hand and Yoruichi then tried to punch her but Yuki did a hand stand and caught Yoruichi's hand with her feet, effectively making it impossible for yoruichi to use two of her limbs. Yuki moved her hand that wasn't holding Yoruichi's foot and she placed it behind her she then pulled her feet behind her, throwing Yoruichi. Yuki landed softly on her feet, she then pulled her left hand back and said "I win." before she punched Yoruichi in the center of the chest, right above the heart, effectively forcing Yoruichi out of her gigai.

Byakuya's point of veiw

I saw Yuki emerge from a cloud of dust and then she started running towards the trap door. A sudden memory hit me with the force of a hundred ton weight.

_FLASH BACK_

_Yuki was kneeling in front of him wearing a thin white robe and her sister, hanayuu, was standing above them saying "The words will be slightly different but that's because I'm not marrying you, I'm engaging you. Ok, Yuki do you take Byakuya Kuchiki as your fiance?" Yuki smiled and said "I do" hanayuu took a red and black cord and tied it around Yuki's left forearm and then twisted it around Yuki's arm until it reached her wrist._

_hanayuu turned to him and asked "Byakuya Kuchiki do you take Yuki as your fiance?" Byakuya realized that he did, in fact, love Yuki enough to marry her and this was the best way to show it. Byakuya said " I do, with every fiber of my soul, I do." Yuki looked shocked but then her eyes started watering and it looked like she might cry. hanayuu took his arm and held it against Yuki's and tied their wrists together before she twisted the cord around his arm until it reached his forearm and then she tied it to his arm. After his and Yuki's hands had been tied together the blood from their slit palms mingled, officially engaging them, and it was then that they felt the presence of his grandfather,Yoruichi, and Urahara behind a bush. All three of them turned to face the three new comers and Byakuya was surprised when Yuki moved IN FRONT OF him rather than staying at his side or moving behind him._

_FLASHBACK END_

He was surprised he didnt know the man that had registered as his grandfather, the only grandfather he knew was his dads father, he had never met his moms father. After a few seconds he realized that Yuki was running TOWARDS a hollow and as far as he knew, she didn't have any way to fight the hollow.

Yoruichi's point of veiw

Yuki was in front of Yoruichi and they were heading towards a hollow, no, Yoruichi realized they were heading towards an arrancar. Yoruichi frowned wondering why Yuki hadn't left her gigai yet, when Yuki ran towards a motorcycle near a cafe. Yoruichi blinked when Yuki got on the bike and tore away from the cafe and towards the arrancar at dangerous speeds to be reaching on a bike.

10 minutes later

Yoruichi watched Yuki get off the bike and run towards the arrancar yelling "hey! pick on somebody else you idiot!" Yoruichi blinked, surprised, even she knew not to piss off an arrancar like that, it made her wonder what Yuki was thinking. Suddenly Yuki disappeared, reappearing behind the arrancar as it started to disappear into reishi. Yoruichi was surprised because she hadn't been able to follow Yuki and she hadn't seen Yuki either leave her gigai or grab a weapon to attack the arrancar with.


	4. an

please forgive my long absence I have been going through a long rough patch in my life for awhile now and it is just starting to get better for me. Again, please forgive me. -crying rivers of anime tears for making readers have to wait-


End file.
